


Heat

by Aneesan



Series: Chat Noir drabbles and one shots [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Ass Play, Dry Orgasm, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneesan/pseuds/Aneesan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir finds himself a bit too hot to handle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

Hot. He was too hot. The suit constricted him, squeezing his body and sticking to his heated skin. He fumbled with the zipper but it would not come undone, the pain was excruciating. He was still lying on his back, having fallen from a sudden explosion of sensitivity.

He gasped as pleasure spiked through his body, arching his back as he tore through another orgasm. He could feel his release wet against his skin, but still the suit prevented him from cleaning himself. He moaned as he felt himself become erect once again, the pleasure seemingly endless. 

Nothing like this had ever happened to him before. He had been in the state of continuous pleasure for over an hour, his body becoming aroused again and again. He reached between his legs to palm at his arousal, tears forming in his eyes when it only increased his ecstasy rather than ease the pain of the intoxicating bliss.

He frantically pulled at his outfit, ripping the fabric to shreds and removing his gloves. He breathed a sigh of relief and moaned as he was finally able to touch himself directly. His fingers moved lower until they stopped as he widened his eyes in surprise. He was wet. The clear liquid was slick between his pale thighs, dripping down his ass to make a puddle on the floor. 

He moaned as his fingers accidentally went into his ass, the wetness making it easy to slip not only one, but two fingers inside. It felt better than anything he had tried to do before so he eagerly thrust in again, moaning as the digits dug farther in, brushing his prostate. The small touch was enough to have him come again, his muscles trembling at the force of the orgasm, but nothing came out.

Pitiful whimpers followed, the pain of a dry orgasm outweighing the pleasure he got from fingering himself. His fingers were still inside, pressing insistently on his prostate, sending him into an aroused state once again. With great effort, he forced himself to remove the fingers massaging delightfully inside. He couldn’t take another orgasm.

The bell around his neck jingled as he rolled on to his side, curling his knees up to his chest. He wrapped his fingers around the base of his erection, if only he could hold it off a little more, he might be able to produce something so it wasn’t as painful. He felt the slick trickle down his thighs in glistening tracks. 

He lay there helpless, knowing he would never be able to ease his suffering. For the first time in his life, he felt the overwhelming desire to be taken. Dominated by force and made to submit. If only he could find an Alpha to fuck him senseless, mate him like the bitch he was. He was just too hot.

**Author's Note:**

> leave prompt suggestions! comments are always appreciated


End file.
